Alternate Universe: Jade West
by daughterofgambit
Summary: This is the first of my Alternate Universe series. In this Alternate Universe fanfic Jade West wakes up as Jade Vega and finds out that she's stuck like this for a year. During her year she finds out that Tori has it harder than she thought. Will she and Tori become friends? Or will she make fun of Tori even more? Plz R
1. Jade Vega?

Alternate Universe: Jade West

**Jade's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room "Why is everything purple?" I thought to myself then I realized where I was and didn't like it. Why am I in Vega's room? And where was Vega? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Trina stick her oversized head in the door "Come on little sister time to get up." She said with a smile. Little sister? What the hell? I groan in aggravation and confusion as I try to make some sense of what was going on "Hello Jade." A voice said behind me I whirled around to see a girl who looked like me and that freaked me out even more "Who are you and what is going on?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her "I'm Jess, you guardian angel. As for what's going on let's just say I'm teaching you a lesson." She said I raised an eyebrow at her "A lesson? What kind of lesson?" I asked suspiciously "Well, You treat Tori Vega like trash for no reason. So let's see how you handle getting the same treatment." Jess said using my signature smirk against me "What?" I asked "For an entire year you will learn how hard Tori actually has it and how hard it is dealing with you at school and a few at home problems." Jess explained. I made a strangled sound "A year? Of being Vega?" I yelled Jess studied her finger nails "Maybe longer. But at the end of this you and Tori will be the best of friends." She said smiling "Jade come on! We're going to later for school!" Trina yelled from downstairs "Have fun Jade." Jess said as she disappeared I groaned and went to get dressed. Let my nightmare begin.


	2. Jade Vega Vs Tori West

Alternate Universe: Jade West

**Jade's POV**

As I got dressed I took a look at myself in the mirror I still looked like myself but I was tanned and my hair was brown and my eyebrow piercing was gone so was my tattoo. I glared at myself before actually taking in what I was wearing which was a usual Vega outfit consisting of a purple tank top with a brown leather jacket, skinny jeans, and her usual boots "Jade! Come on!" Trina whined from downstairs I rolled my eyes and put on my best Vega smile and made my was downstairs. The ride to school was a little better that I thought mostly because I was blocking out everything that Trina said to me I was to busy thinking about how school would go now that I'm _Jade __Vega _and most of all I thought about with Tori being in my place as the mean girl "Come on Jade get out. We're here." Trina said as she pulled up in front of Hollywood Arts "Thanks _ so_ much." I said as I got out of her car. "Hey Jade!" Cat yelled giving me one of her bone crushing hugs I gasped for air "Cat. Can't breath." I gasped Cat giggle and let me go "Sorry." She said still giggling "Hey Cat, Jade." Andre greeted us with a smile I waved at him as I opened Vega's locker. I saw Beck today but I haven't seen Tori which doesn't surprise me I come to school when I want to I smirked to myself as I walked to Sikowitz's class and sat down in my usual seat temporarily forgetting my current situation "Really?" She said from behind me I furrowed my eyebrows "What?" I asked "Why is your butt in my chair?" Tori asked I smirked a little "I don't know, you'll have to talk to my butt about that." I said getting up and waving my butt at her "GET AWAY FROM MY CHAIR!" Tori yelled at my ass which to the smile of my face as I sat back down "You know we don't have assigned seats in this class." I pointed out "Yeah, we can sit wherever we want." Robbie added and Tori shot him a death glare and he made a weird face "Did you just pee a little bit?" Cat asked him "No." Robbie said "Then why is my leg damp?" Rex asked "Move." Tori said to me "No I will not move I will sit right here and there's nothing you can do about it." I retorted "Oh really?" Tori said as she grabbed my chair and started to pull it back "Oh this is fun. Look at the cool ceiling." I said as she put me on the floor. I sighed to myself today was going to be a long day


	3. Maybe this nightmare isn't so bad

Alternate Universe: Jade West

**Jade's POV**

****"Still think this is a nightmare?" Jess asked me as I was on my way to lunch "Uh, Yeah. I hate to say this but Tori rocks the bad ass look better that I do." I said and I wasn't lying either she was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt that read "You dare me?" on the front in red writing and black skinny jeans with _my _signature red combat boots "Like what you see Vega?" Tori asked smirking I blinked and looked next to me and Jess was gone "What?" I asked Tori scoffed "Don't play dumb with me Vega I saw ogling me." She said I blushed slightly "I was not ogling you I-I was admiring your choice of clothing." I said gesturing to her outfit she raised a pierced eyebrow at me but she didn't say anything then she walked away I just shrugged and walked to lunch. "Oh, Jade are you still going to sing with me at the kickback?" Andre asked as he attacked his pizza "Yeah, of course." I said before anybody could say anything else Cat came running to our table with a big box "Hey everybody!" She yelled in her Cat like way "Got something else from Tap it?" Beck asked Cat squealed excitedly "Yeah, I got sponges!" she said happily "Sponges?" Robbie asked "Yeah they were like 30% off." Cat said like it was a big deal well I guess for Cat it is Beck looked around "Has anyone seen Tori?" he asked still looking around there was a series of no's at our table "I saw her before lunch." I said that made Beck perk up a little "Well her birthday is next Friday and I want to give her a surprise party." Beck said proudly "Why?"I asked "Because if I do this she might take me back." Beck said I heard Andre chuckle "Man, Tori hates surprises." he pointed out winning agreements from me, Cat, and Robbie "Well it might work." Beck said defensively I rolled my eyes at this knowing this would end up in disaster Beck opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang which threw me off a little because I was still trying to figure out what class Tori had next "Come on Jade, why are you still sitting there we have R&B vocal next." Andre said I sighed in relief and followed Andre to class as I remembered that Andre and Tori have every class together which is probably why they're best friends. So maybe being Tori isn't so bad I mean when I walked down the hall people smiled and waved at me and they didn't look at me like I was going to hurt them I could get used to that.

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE! :) HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER Plz REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY AND IF YOU JUST WANT ME TO MAKE THIS A JORI FANFIC . TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. CYA! :)**


	4. Brother Vega?

Alternate Universe: Jade West

**Jade's POV**

"Am I done?" I asked Jess on my way to Trina's car "Not yet but you _are_ in for a surprise." She said winking at me before disappearing I rolled my eyes before getting in the car. "Trina, pull over if you're going to text." I said and I have no idea why I said it but then again I am Vega "I'm texting Mom. We have a visitor." Trina said with a devious smile I raised an eyebrow "What?" I asked "You'll see." Trina said pulling into the driveway. I'm still trying to figure out who this "visitor" is when we walk into the house I hear Trina make a happy squealing sound "Tony!" She yelled and to hug the boy on the couch but he pushed her off him and stood up "What did I say about touching me?" he asked coldly he resembled Tori a lot but what surprised me the most was his appearance, he was wearing a black leather jacket over a black muscle shirt and baggy black jeans with a chain as a belt this kid was a boy version of me you know when I'm not Vega. He looked in my direction and glared at me "You got a problem?" He asked I blinked "N-no." I stammered he smirked deviously at me "Then close the door. You're letting the A/C out." he said sitting back down "So what are you doing back Tony?" Trina asked "He's Tori's twin brother. Use the term twin loosely." Jess said in my head Twin? I mean I can see the resemblance but this was little miss perfect's twin brother? That's hard to believe "Unfortunately I'm here to stay this time." Tony said flatly "But I thought you were going to that boarding school in New York." Trina said Tony shrugged "Got kicked out." he said then he looked at me and smirked "I'm going to school with you Jade." he added with and evil smirk "Wait, Don't you have to audition to get into Hollywood Arts?" I asked Tony chuckled dryly "Nope, all I had to say that I was the brother of the number one student there." He said coldly. "You need to explain Tony Vega now." I said to Jess when we were alone "He's Tori's delinquent twin brother he's been kick out of almost every boarding school in the country so, I guess Tori's parent's just gave up." Jess explained "I take it he doesn't exactly like Tori" I guessed Jess laughed "That's an understatement he hates Tori as much as you do." she said Oh boy this should be good.

* * *

**HEY! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE BUT HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! I'M STILL UNDECIDED ON MAKING THIS A JORI FANFIC BUT REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT IN THE SERIES. ADIOS MI AMIGOS!**


	5. A taste of my own medicine

Alternate Universe: Jade West

**Jade's POV**

The first week of going to school with Tony was hell it was like he was determined to make me miserable "Sound's kind of familiar doesn't it?" Jess said in my head "Will you STOP reading my thoughts!" I yelled at the ceiling "Hey who ya screamin' at crazy?" Tony asked as he appeared in my door I threw a pillow at him which he easily caught "Go away." I snapped he just laughed at me "Someone's feisty today isn't she?" he asked teasingly "GO AWAY!" I yelled Tony backed off this time and left my room "Mom! Jade's on her period!" I heard him yell I groaned loudly "Why me?" I asked myself hoping Jess would appear but she didn't "Really?You were so talkative a minute ago." I said still no response I groaned as I flopped down on the bed. I awoke to my phone ringing I looked at the caller ID to see it was Cat calling "Hi Cat." I greeted sleepily "Hi Jade!" She said in her usual bubbly way I looked at the clock on the bedside to see it was 4:30am "So why are you calling me at 4:30 in the morning?" I asked Cat giggled over the phone "Look outside your window."She said "What?" I thought as I looked out my window to see Cat waving at me like an epileptic child, Tori leaning against her car, And Tony sitting on a red and black ninja bike "Get dressed and get out here Vega." Tori said before hanging up. This should be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Aloha! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my internet was down for a long time. I know this chapter is short but I have writer's block SO gimme Ideas and i'll try to use as many as I can. Review and get a Virtual Cookie (::) see a cookie :p SEEYA!**


	6. One hell of a night pt1

Alternate Universe: Jade West

**Jade's POV**

I got dressed as quickly as I could while trying not to be to loud and quietly went downstairs and left "Took you long enough Vega." Tori said "So why are we all gathered outside my house?" I asked ignoring Tori's comment "We're goin' to this club called Pulse." Tony said I raised an eyebrow at him "Why?" I asked Tony groaned loudly "Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked Tori laughed "Get in the car Vega." she said I hesitantly got in the car. "So where is this club?" I asked after a long period of silence Tori shrugged "I don't know. Why do you think we're following Tony?" she said I slumped back in my seat but the I noticed something "Where's Cat?" I asked Tori nodded forward "With Tony on his bike." she said I looked to see that she was right in front of us was Tony and Cat riding ahead of us "You haven't noticed?" Tori asked I furrowed my brow "Noticed what?" I asked Tori rolled her eyes "Tony likes Cat." she said and I choked on the air "I know right? Who would want to date that dizzy redhead?" Tori said "Apparently my brother." I said as we pulled up outside a building that was lit up neon blue and the word "Pulse" were written in neon purple letters "Welcome to Pulse." Tony said then he looked at me and scowled "Don't screw anything up." he said "Why me? Cats here too." I pointed out Tony smirked "Yeah,but Cat is way cooler than you." I rolled my eyes at him "You know I'd hate to come between this family feud but can we go inside now?" Tori asked impatiently "Hell yeah let's go." Tony said leading us inside. This ought to be good.


	7. One hell of a night pt 2

Alternate Universe: Jade West

**Okay So someone PMed me and told me to do a chapter in Tony's POV so that's what I'm gunna do! Hope u like it!**

**Tony's POV**

Something weird is goin' on with my sister. I mean I came home and she seemed like she didn't even recognize me but her friend Cat is hot so I guess that outweighs everything "Hey Tony." Tori called at least I think that's what I think her name is I'm not that sure "Hey. What?" I said Tori smiled at me flirtatiously "You wanna dance?" I rolled my eyes "No. I don't dance." I said which was a complete lie. Me and Jade have been dancing since we were eight "I can teach you" Tori put a hand on my shoulder "Rule, don't touch me. And stop trying so hard I don't like you." I said walking away. After an hour or so I saw Jade with an irritated look on her face then I saw that she was talkin' to someone "Okay we both know something is up." a voice said behind me I jumped "Not you again." I groaned he smirked at me "You act like you're not happy to see me." he teased "Trust me, Tristan, I'm not." I told my gaurdian angel "What do you want?" I asked Tristan. "Nothing I'm just here to open your eyes." as soon as he said I felt a sharp pain behind my eyes and everything went black. "What the hell did you do?!" I was jolted awake by an angry female voice "I don't think we're allowed to curse." Tristan said not trying to hide the amusement in his voice "Stop playing games and tell me what you did to him." the girl said "Jess, relax. I opened his eyes and his mind. He knows." Tristan said.

* * *

**I'M BAAAACCCKKK! Srry It took so long. longer chapter nxt time. PEACE!**


End file.
